The following description relates to a locking device, and in particular, a locking device for a steering column.
Locking devices may be used to prevent movement or adjustment of a component relative other components. For example, a locking device may be used to prevent movement or adjustment of a steering column relative to adjacent components once the steering column is adjusted to a desired position.
In some locking devices, a locking part of the device may be moved into locking engagement with an adjacent locking part to prevent movement or adjustment of the component. For example, a locking part and adjacent locking part may both include locking teeth. To lock the component against movement or adjustment, the locking teeth of the locking part are moved into engagement between the locking teeth of the adjacent locking part. To allow for movement or adjustment, the locking teeth of the locking part are removed from engagement between the locking teeth of the adjacent locking part. However, the component may be positioned such that the locking teeth of the locking part are not aligned to fit between the locking teeth of the adjacent locking part. As a result, the locking teeth of the locking part are brought into contact with peak areas of the locking teeth of the adjacent locking part when a user attempts to lock the component against movement or adjustment. Because the locking teeth of the locking part are not received between the locking teeth of the adjacent locking part, a locking engagement is not formed and the component remains in an unlocked state.
In addition, installation of locking devices typically requires the use of a latch to fasten the locking device in a desired location, for example, at a certain position along a shaft or bolt. However, the use of a latch adds complexity to the design of the locking device and requires additional manufacturing and installation steps.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a locking device that is preloaded for variable positioning and suitable for latch-free installation.